narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mahisha Ashura
| kanji = めいきゅうしらない | romanji = Meikyū Shiranai | image = |-| Current = |-| Founding of Konoha = |-| |alias= The Forgotten Senju(;) Shiranai Senju(千手しらない;Senju Shiranai) Sage of all Nature(万象仙人;Banshō Sennin) | birthdate = September 9 | age = | gender = Male | height = 172cm | weight = 58kg | blood type = B |japanese = Aoiyama Amaeisen |english = Hick Manderby | homecountry = Land of Fire | clan = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Head of Konoha Intelligence Division Konohagakure Representative at the | previous occupation = Konoha Academy Teacher | team = Konoha Intelligence Division | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = (grandfather) (uncle) (uncle) (uncle) Hashirama Senju(father) (mother) Unknown(wife)(applications are welcome) (daughter) (son) | rank = Jōnin | classification = S-Rank Sage | reg = KON-00038 | academy = 26 | chunin = 26 | jonin = 26 | kekkei = | tota = | seiha = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Yin Release Yang Release Yin–Yang Release | jutsu = |-| Jutsu List = View the Next Tab for a list of Jutsu |-| Actual Jutsu List = Ninjutsu Altering Terrain Technique Assimilate All Creation Technique Barrier Shatter Technique Body Flame Technique Body Replacement Technique Chakra Disruption Technique Chakra Exertion Technique Chakra Enhanced Speed Chakra Enhanced Strength Chakra Hardening Technique Chakra Levitation Technique Chakra Transfer Technique Character Bind Technique Hiding in Surface Technique Projection Technique Repulsion Technique Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique Summoning Technique Teleportation Technique Transparent Escape Technique Genjutsu Bringer-of-Darkness Technique Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique Ephemeral Medical Ninjutsu Body Revival Technique Chakra Scalpel Dead Soul Technique Mystical Palm Technique Poison Mist Sensory Ninjutsu Mind's Eye of the Kagura Sensing Technique Senjutsu Sage Mode Sage Art: Gate of the Great God Taijutsu Body Alteration Yin Release Yin Release: Shape Transformation/Manifestation Fūinjutsu Adamantine Attacking Chains Chakra Draining Seal Cloth Binding Technique Contract Seal Enclosing Technique Eight Trigrams Grid Palm Exploding Dragon Strike Eight Trigrams Sealing Style Four Symbols Seal Five Elements Seal Five Elements Unseal Sealing Release Technique Sealing Technique: Black Aura Sealing Technique: Release Secret Technique: Sealing Release Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation Unsealing Technique Unsealing Technique: Paper Snowstorm Unsealing Technique: Shuriken Uzumaki Sealing Technique |-| | weapons = |-| Weapon List = View the Next Tab for Actual WeaponList |-| Actual Weaponry List = Altering Terrain Diagram Scroll Antidote Blood Increasing Pill Bow & Arrow Explosive Tag Flamethrower Forehead Protector Fūma Shuriken Kama Kunai Lightning Barrel Military Rations Pill> Ninja Info Cards Poison Scroll Scroll of Seals Sealing Tag Senbon Shadow Clone Summoning Scroll Shakujō Shinigami Mask Shuriken Snake Summoning Scroll Sword Water Stream Shooters Wire Strings |-| }} (めいきゅうしらない;Meikyū Shiranai) is a Jōnin-level Shinobi from Konohagakure and a member of the famed Senju Clan. Born to the famed God of Shinobi (忍の神, Shinobi no Kami) and First Hokage , and s , Shiranai was a prominent figure during the founding of Konohagakure and the many wars that followed. On a Mission to the Eastern Continent, Shiranai Meikyū's ship got shipwrecked and he went missing, causing many to belive his death, although many search expeditions soon followed. He returned again after the Fourth Shinobi World War, currently working as a member of Konoha's Intelligence Division and Konohagakure's respresentative at the . Background Shiranai Meikyū was born to Hashirama Senju and as Shiranai Senju(千手しらない; Senju Shiranai), a being whom from birth was destined to be the leader of the Senju Clan. Born during the Warring States Period, he was brought up in an environment that smelled of blood and filled with the cries of the souls left behind the dead soldiers. He grew up in the battlefields having constantly waging war with the members of the Uchiha Clan and their like-minded allies. As a child, he was swayed by the talks of a united shinobi clans by his father and also the Uchiha - hatred speeches which were given to him by his uncle, Tobirama Senju. Having seen the atrocities and crimes committed by the Uchiha Clan, Shiranai firmly believed in the Tobirama train of thoughts and supported him against the will of his father. Shiranai helped his father and other clansmen in building the village, with the insistence of Tobirama, Shiranai requested his father to agree with Tobirama's views and make the Hokage position an elective one, knowing too well that his father would be unanimously elected by the people of Konoha. It was also during this time, Shiranai got married. Shiranai Meikyū would eventually find himself in between several fights against Madara Uchiha and the Nine-Tailed Fox, only to be overshadowed by Hashirama, compelling him to do tasks such as evacuation of citizens and defending the border etc. Shiranai would later spend his time, wandering the shinobi world, finding hints on Madara's whereabouts and also work for the resettlement of smaller clans in Konohagakure. Upon receiving the news of Madara's death, Shiranai returned to the village and was chosen to be the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, but he did not agree to the notion, unwilling to accept the responsibility of such a task. This invoked an anger on his mother, Mito Uzumaki, who scolded him for running away from responsibilities and eventually she herself offered to be the Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Shiranai, led the sealing ritual, helping his mother in sealing the fox, inside her. Soon after this, Hashirama retired from his Kage duties and while Shiranai was the next in line for Hokage, Hashirama and Mito disagreed in lieu of his previous escape of responsibilities and Tobirama became the Second Hokage(二代目火影, Nidaime Hokage). But, this didn't leave Shiranai out of context, as he brought forward ideas such as Academy, ANBU which Tobirama put into practice. Shiranai also designed the First ever Chūnin Exams and also proctored it. It was also his idea to force the Uchiha's run the Konoha Police, as a way to monitor the Uchiha revolters. Later, Shiranai and Hashirama would roam around the shinobi world, fighting and capturing the Tailed Beasts one after the other, except for Shukaku which was already under the control of their allied village Sunagakure. The puzzled Shiranai Meikyū would ask Hashirama about the fate of the captured Tailed Beast, advising his father to seal them all in Konoha Shinobi and weaponise them against revolters and potential threats. Hashirama rejected his notions and brought all the captured tailed beast to Konoha, asking his son to gather all the other Kage's and call for a Summit. Understanding his fathers' decision, Shiranai revolted but finally executed the plan and made arrangements and invited the Five Kage, this invitation grew no fruit as the other villagers feared the act of human weaponization begun by Konoha. This eventually led to what was known as the First Shinobi World War(第一次忍界大戦, Daiichiji Ninkai Taisen). Although not much is known about Shiranai Meikyū's exact battles during the shinobi war, he is said to have been a leader of the troop which gained massive victories in the Kirigakure wars. Having learnt of Hashirama's Summit meeting and his decision to distribute the Tailed Beast, Shiranai immediately returned to Konoha waiting for Hashirama and Tobirama to return from the Summit. However, he was only able to find their dead bodies waiting for him. Pained by their fate and the Second Hokage's decision to make a non-Senju Hokage, Shiranai outcasted himself from politics, taking long missions which required him to stay out of the village for years together. Having no interest in being a teacher, Shiranai was given a three-man genin team consisting of , and another unknown female shinobi. Twenty years later, Shiranai participated in the Second World War, fighting alongside his pupil, against the forces of Sunagakure. After the war, he met with his daughter Tsunade, congratulating her on her victory against Amegakure and gaining the title of Sannin. He was also horrified at the fact that his daughter gained a fear of blood. Shiranai took all steps necessary to treat his daughter. Tsunade, however, had different plans, beating the senses out of Shiranai, Tsunade would leave the village, retiring from her role as shinobi. Shiranai would give her a chase, hunting her movements across the shinobi world, at the same time, he would meet her teammate who expressed an interest in Hashirama's son. Shiranai would come back to Konoha later, however, at the start of the Third Shinobi World War. It was during this battle, Shiranai Meikyū was handed a ten thousand man army in order to attack Kumogakure, especially the then Raikage . In a battle that raged for three days and three nights, Shiranai successfully managed to deal the killing blow on A, granting a victory to the Konoha squadron. Shiranai proceeded to invade Kumogakure and capture the village but was stopped by the Third Hokage who decided to end the war by signing the armistice treaty with Iwagakure. Personality Appearance Image:Shiranai Meikyū.png|Full Appearance Image:Shiranai konoha.png|Shiranai during the founding of Konoha Shiranai Sage Mode.jpg|Shiranai in Sage Mode Shiranai.jpg Third.jpg Capture.PNG weaponShiranai.png Abilities Ninjutsu Shinra Banshō Character Binding Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Shikifu Ninjutsu Summoning Technique Chakra Prowess Fūinjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Physical Prowess Sensory Perceptions Genjutsu Senjutsu Intelligence Bukijutsu Kenjutsu Shichifukujin Weapons Quotes Plot Shinobi Gaiden: Man Above Time Shiranai Adventures: One in Two Roleplay Information Stats Trivia Category:Kage Category:Draconic Phoenix the Slayer Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Senju Clan Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Sage